1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices, and more particularly to an exercising device for allowing simultaneous arm, wrist and shoulder exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for exercising the arms, wrists or shoulders of an individual are well known and in common use. Examples of devices which exercise the wrists of an individual are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,330,558 issued to Simons, Jr. and 3,084,547 issued to Nielsen. These devices utilize a pair of aligned hand grips which are forcibly twisted with respect to each other. However, since forces are exerted on the hand grips in essentially a single direction, relatively few of the muscles associated with the wrist are exercised.
Examples of devices for principally exercising arms and shoulders of an individual are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,661 issued to Hansen and 3,343,837 issued to Grzybowski. In the Hansen device a pair of hand grips are connected to each other through a bar and are moved in a crank-like fashion. In the Grzybowski device a pair of hand grips are moved toward and away from each other.
The principal problem with these devices is that they generally only exercise either the wrists or arms of an individual, but not both simultaneously. Furthermore, the forces transmitted to the exercising devices are principally in a single direction so that a relatively few muscles are exercised.